Janusz Wituch/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2001 | |''Baldur’s Gate II: Tron Bhaala'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Empire Earth'' | }} |- |2001 |''Icewind Dale: Serce zimy'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Gothic'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death'' | }} |- |2002 |''Królik Bystrzak dla zerówki: Lot do Balonii'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Might and Magic IX'' | }} |- |2002 |''Scooby-Doo!: Strachy na lachy'' | }} |- |2002 |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy'' | }} |- |2003 |''Colin McRae Rally 3'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Droga do Indii'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Etherlords II'' | }} |- |2003 |''Gdzie jest Nemo?'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gothic II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''I.G.I-2: Covert Strike'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | }} |- |2003 |''ToCA Race Driver'' | }} |- |2003 |''Tymek: Niczego się nie boję!'' | }} |- |2003 |''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Alone in the Dark: Koszmar powraca'' | }} |- |2004 |''Atomówki: Atak klonów straszliwego Mojo Jojo'' | }} |- |2004 |''Atomówki: Wielka potyczka z Księżniczką Chytruską'' | }} |- |2004 |''Batman: Sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Disciples II: Bunt elfów'' | }} |- |2004 |''Matmoludki: Wysokogórska łamigłówka'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' | }} |- |2004 |''Scooby-Doo! 2: Potwory na gigancie'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- |2004 |''ToCA Race Driver 2'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Age of Empires III'' | }} |- |2005 |''Batman: Toksyczny chłód'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' | }} |- |2005 |''Comanche 4'' | }} |- |2005 |''Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu'' | }} |- |2005 |''Garfield'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' | }} |- |2005 |''Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile'' | }} |- |2005 |''Mumia'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Słoń Benjamin: Ruch uliczny'' | }} |- |2005 |''Słoń Benjamin: Zabawa w zawody'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Eragon'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Viva Piñata'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Shrek Trzeci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Asterix na olimpiadzie'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' | }} |- |2008 |''WALL·E'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- |2009 |''Colin McRae: DiRT 2'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Fantasy Wars: Złota edycja'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Gniew Zehira'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Shrek Forever'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2011 |''Brink'' | }} |- |2011 |''Disciples III: Wskrzeszenie'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- |2011 |''Ratchet & Clank: 4 za jednego'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Resistance 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy'' | }} |- |2011 |''SOCOM: Polskie siły specjalne'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Antek'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''Scooby-Doo! Nawiedzone bagno'' | }} |- |2013 |''Ratchet & Clank: Załoga Q'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2013 |''Battlefield 4'' | }} |- |2013 |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- |2013 |''Puppeteer'' | }} |- |2013 |''Ratchet & Clank: NEXUS'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Samoloty'' | }} |- |2013 |''Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie'' | }} |- |2013 |''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' | }} |- |2013 |''Wonderbook: Detektyw Diggs'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2014 |''Enemy Front'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Sunset Overdrive'' | }} |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' | }} |- |2015 |''Dying Light'' | }} |- |2015 |''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''The Order: 1886'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- |2016 |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- |2016 |''Titanfall 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Uncharted 4: Kres złodzieja'' | }} |- |2016 |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- |2016 |''Worms W.M.D'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Syberia 3'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''LEGO DC Super-Villains: Złoczyńcy'' | }} |- |2018 |''Marvel’s Spider-Man'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' | }} |- |2019 |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- |2019 |''Star Wars: Jedi – Upadły zakon'' | }} |- |}